Klaroline
by theprofoundestofbonds
Summary: Klaus keeps pushing himself at Caroline and it soon becomes difficult for Caroline to resist his charm.
1. Chapter 1

(p.s. this is my first attempt at this kind of thing so here it goes.)

I hang up the phone after what must be the hundredth futile call to Tyler. If he was even receiving the calls he obviously doesn't have any reason to reply. This should be easy for me to except. So why can't i stop calling?

I sit down heavily onto the bench right outside the grill and stare at my hands, gripping the phone. Even if Tyler did call it wouldn't make a difference. He couldn't bring Jeremy back and he couldn't even really make me feel better to be honest. All the call would do is make me feel even more alone, without him.

When the phone suddenly rings i jump and answer it without thought, expecting Tyler for some insane reason. "Tyler?"

"Guess again, love." Klaus's voice drips with his still seething anger but also hints at the ever lasting charm and obvious obsessive adoration he has for me.

"Klaus." I say, mustering up all the anger in me so that the word drips with hate.

"Caroline, really, shouldn't it be me who is upset? You killed my brother."

"I don't have time for you."

He is quiet for a long while. Then, in a hesitant way, "Caroline, it was never my intention to hurt you. I can't say the same for Tyler, but I truly wish you happiness."

"I said i don't have time for you because I don't have time for you, not because you hurt me. If that were true, you would stop hunting Tyler and go jump off a cliff repeatedly."

I hang up then, seething. I walk back to my house, hop in my car, and drive straight to the brother's house. Elena has been locked in the cellar since she almost killed a man out in the woods. Stefan was there to stop her but she only got pissed at him interrupting her feed.

Damon was at the house with Bonnie, trying to talk her out of her insane plan (which still has yet to work) but i don't know if he would have stopped her anyway.

I pull into the driveway and shut off the car, but i don't get out just yet. I take a moment to close my eyes and prepare for the visit with Elena.

A knock at my window startles me and when i turn i see Klaus. Outraged I climb out of the car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiles that charming smile and I want to slap it off. "I need to talk to you."

"Too bad." I start walking toward the house but his hand stops me, gripping my wrist. He pulls me back to him and before i can shake him loose he touches my face. I glance up, startled, and see his eyes starring back at me deeply.

"I stopped hunting Tyler."

I try to speak but his eyes are too entrapping. Instead, i pull my wrist away and take a step back and try again, "Good."

He smiles differently. "That's it?" When i don't answer he continues "Fine. You don't have to respond. I just want you to know that no matter what you do I still love you and someday you are going to forgive me."

(Please respond if you have any tips, complaints, or just like it. Really appreciate it)


	2. Chapter 2

I lay down on my bed after the long visit with Elena, feeling more drained than I should. Elena hating seeing me, of course but that wasn't what left me tired, exhausted. I could handle the unfeeling Elena. What i couldn't handle was Klaus.

I close my eyes, only to open them again when my mind draws up the feeling of his hands on my cheek. I roll over and let out a sigh of frustration. He said he was threw hunting Tyler. I didn't believe that. Even if he was done actively looking, if he ever sees Tyler again he would surely kill him.

My stomach sinks with the realization that I may never be able to see Tyler again. It sinks deeper when i picture another wolf, another woman. Tyler could move on but could I?

I get up and walk to the kitchen. I usually skipped dinner nowadays since the visits with Elena usually left me sick but the image of a sandwhich actually sounds intriguing right now.

I open the fridge to find it empty, only with milk and cheese as its contents.

I sigh heavily, remembering that mom has been out of town for the last week. How could I forget that?

I contemplating going without dinner again but suddenly i am very hungry. I get in my car, notice the time is nearly ten, and screech out of the driveway. The grill will be closing but maybe I can get Mat to sneak me in first.

When I pull up to the grill i see that Mat's car is already gone. I sigh and am about to pull out when a shadow comes over my door. I look out to see a man and with further inspection I see that it is Klaus.

I shake my head and climb out of the car. "What now?"

He smiles charmingly. "Are you aware it is ten o'clock?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yes."

His eyes dance with humor. "What are you doing here?"

I sigh. "I am out of food and I was hungry, if you must know."

He studies me with that perplexed expression and i want to smack it off. "Well, then we should probably break in because I am starving."

I almost laugh, but suppress it. "We are not breaking in."

He shrugs. "Alright, then you'll just have to come home with me so I can make you dinner." He says dinner with a questioning tone.

"I think I'll pass on that, but thanks." I say sarcastically, reaching for my door. He flashes forward and suddenly i am pressed against him and he is pressed against the door, blocking me. I flash and swing him away but our hands get tangled along the way and he manages to twirl me around and get back to his original position against the door.

"Please, Caroline, let me make you dinner." He says, his eyes deep and persuasive.

I suddenly find my protests halted at my lips. Then, i say, "Fine."

The shock on his face makes me feel a fraction better. He snaps out of it, though, and turns on his charm once again. "Follow me?" He asks with more meaning behind it than there should be.

I smile. "Just get in your car."


	3. Chapter 3

I walk in to the open door, avoiding his eyes. Klaus will not win me over with simple chivalry.

The house is, of course, as grand as I remember. The entry has a huge stairway that leads to what must be his bedroom door. I avert my eyes, not imagining what his bed looks like, what it would be like to- NO. I walk away from the stair, to an archway that leads into his art room.

I feel his eyes on me so I keep walking, into the room. It has even more paintings than before and none of them are of me this time. I tell myself it is not appointment that I feel, but relief.

"This is not the kitchen, love." He says softly, walking close behind me.

I keep moving, knowing that if i stopped he would stop and then we would be truly alone, truly here together. What would Tyler say? "Where is the kitchen?" I say loudly, contradicting his tone.

He smiles knowingly and makes a show of gesturing to archway we entered through. I flip my hair and strut out of the room. My heels click on the wood floor as I search for the kitchen which is behind the empty dining room at the right side of the house.

I stop at the counters, leaning against the side. Klaus catches up and walks to the refrigerator. He opens it and takes out a number of ingredients which consists of many I can not even name. "Is this going to take long?"

His eyes meet mine with a deep look that shuts me up. All of the control I have mustered seems to drip away. "Patience, Sweetheart."

I swallow and look away, nervous. I walk around the counters and sit on a stool. "What are you making?"

He takes out a few pans. "Its an old recipe from 1492 when I found Katherine. I usually let servant cook for me back than but I wanted to impress Katherine."

This bothers me. "And now your using to impress me."

He smiles and looks at me as if I am silly. "Caroline, if it were this easy I would have made this for you ages ago. Now, darling, this dish is the only one I know how to cook perfectly."

I blush and look at my hands. If it were that easy. "So what are you plans then, if cooking for me isn't it?"

His eyes twinkle with amusements and the sensation warms me. I can make him happy. "Are you asking me how I am going to make you fall in love with me?"

My heart skips a beat and I know i should tease him and get him off track of this but I cannot help myself. "Yes."

He drops the wooden spoon and is suddenly right beside me. His face is inches from mine but I do not pull away. "What do you wish for me to do to you?"

I feel my breath catch and am frozen as his hands move up my arms, up my neck. His fingers dance across my jaw and his hand reaches back behind my neck. He tips my head back so that my neck is bare, exposed. "Klaus." I whisper, but it is not a protest. It is a plea.

His lips graze my neck, taking the path his fingers had as they brush along my veins. He touches his lips to my jaw and my lips part slightly, inviting. He doesn't except, though. He trails back down my neck, using his tongue now.

I arch my back, needing his touch as his hands slide up my chest. His fingers unlock the clasp as his lips finally reach mine.

The kiss is soft at first, barely a whisper, and then our mouths open and we dance in a way that is both fierce and soft, hungry and savoring. My hands tangle into his curly waves as his hands touch me.

We kiss deeply, passionately, and i suddenly remember the feeling. The time he kissed me- the time he kissed me as Tyler. Tyler.

I push Klaus away suddenly and jump off my stool so that it lands with a loud crash.

I reach up my back and refasten my bra as Klaus adjusts his shirt. My lips feel swollen and full, full from his lips.

"Caroline, love." Klaus says, pleading.

I touch my lips, terrified. I had just been kissing Klaus. "Oh my god." I say, looking at him. "Oh my god!" I back away and he stands.

Klaus looks genuinly hurt by my reaction. "You wanted me, Caroline. No mater what you want to believe, it was all you."

I shake my head. "You compelled me."

He is outraged by this. "How dare you. I would never compel you, Caroline. This was not me, this was you and I but this was not me."

I stumble back ward and then turn, running out the door. I did not just make out with Klaus. It did not happen. I get into my car and do not realize until later that Klaus does not follow me out. He does not attempt to stop me, he does not try to bring me back.

I get home and pace around the living room. I suddenly touch my lips and my body still yearns for him. "Oh my God."


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up at five in the morning and groan. I wasn't even able to fall asleep until two in the morning. When i look around the room, i see what woke me. My window is cracked open and a note sits on my desk.

I get up and walk to my desk, brushing my hair back from my face. The note is on thick stationary and written in beautiful cursive. I groan, knowing without a doubt who it is from before I even read it:

_Caroline, _

_Please meet with me. I know you regret what happened last night, so I swear to never speak of it until you can accept it. I also swear never to touch you again unless you approve. Please see me._

_Love, _

_Klaus_

I throw the note in the trash and head for the shower. There is no way I am going to see Klaus, not until I am sure I won't do anything I'll regret.

I get out of the shower and feel a million times better, to have all of last night cleaned off of me. I pick an outfit out and make a point to shut the blinds tight.

When i am dressed, make-uped, and ready to go I pour a cup of coffee to go and down a bag of blood. I lock the front door and head for my car with my coffee in hand.

The morning is bright and welcoming and I smile. Nothing is out of my control. I am Caroline Forbes. I was Mrs Mystics and head of almost every committee One man, hybrid, is not going to change who I am. I am in control.

I pull out of the driveway and am headed for the brothers house when an idea occurs to me. Why should i avoid Klaus? Why should I think I won't be in control of myself when I see him? I am Caroline Forbes, for heavens sake.

I turn around and drive instead to Klaus's house. I park by the curb and walk straight to his door, unfaltering. I knock on the door three times and wait, flipping my hair over my shoulder, head high.

Klaus answers the door and my hear drops. He is in nothing but a towel, his hair shining with droplets. He takes a look at me and smiles. "Caroline."

I blink at attempt to re-orient myself. "Uh, yes. You wanted to see me."

He nods. "Why don't you come in?"

I take another look at his bare chest and shake my head. "Why don't we meet later?"

"No, its fine. I'll just run upstairs and get dressed. You can wait in the kitchen." I startle at this and he corrects himself, "Or just here."

I nod and step inside as he walks up stairs. I avert my eyes from his rear and instead at the art room. Slowly, i find myself walking inside. The room is the same, but a new painting sits above the fireplace. It is the biggest painting he has ever painted and it is of me. Well, I have to assume it is me because it is sort of a mess, in an artistic way.

Blond hair flies everywhere and a face hides behind it, with bright eyes and a smile. It is beautiful.

I reach my hand up to touch it and feel that the paint is still relatively fresh. He painted last night, after I left. He must have been up all night.

I do not notice Klaus has entered until his breath is on my neck. I spin around and grip the table behind me. "I was just-"

He looks behind me at the painting. "It isn't finished."

I look back at it. "No?"

He reaches past me and I lean back. "See, i want to go into more detail on the face, show all the places your smile effects. I want to color the eyes all the right shades and the hair is wrong too. Yours is always tamed, even when it is in chaos."

The poetry of his words moves something in me and I suddenly lean closer. "Would you let me have it?" I whisper.

He looks down at me, his eyes full of a torn emotion. "No, but I will give you this." He leans forward and I think he is going to kiss me. I do not pull away. Instead, though, he takes a painting from underneath a few others. It is not fresh, it has age all over it but it is also beautiful. It is a blue rose, the color of my eyes.

I take it from him and study it. "Did you do this?"

He shakes his head. "No, but it reminded me of you."

I look up. "When did you buy this?"

He suddenly looks shy. "A few months ago."

I raise my eyebrows. He didn't give it to me until now. "Thank you." I say.

He smiles. "For you love I will do anything."

"What if I asked you to let Tyler come back?"

He frowns at this, angry. "I told you I wouldn't hunt him, not that I wouldn't kill him."

Just what I thought. "Of course, I knew you'd say that."

"Than why bother ask?"

Offended, I shove my fist at his chest. "Because I'd hoped you'd reconsider."

His smile has changed. "Oh, sweetheart, you know me better than that."

I roll my eyes and walk out of the room, taking my painting.

Klaus follows me. "You have to understand why I won't let him come back."

I spin around. "Why?"

He looks at me as if I should know but when I don't say anything more, He says, "I can't bare to see him with you."


	5. Chapter 5

I know I am updating this really late but I was unsure as to whether I should continue. If you have any comments, good or bad, please let me know. It would really help me with continuing this story. Thanks :)

I stare at Klaus, feeling emotions very inappropriate for the situation. I should be outraged, disgusted, by his proposal that he is ruining Tyler's life simply out of jealousy. I should be disgusted, but I feel a sort of flattery. I feel sort of warm as he looks at me with those eyes of his.

"Caroline, Love, you don't look to be as angry as you let on."

I snap out of my daze and shift my posture, snapping my spine straight. "You are hopeless, and I will not waist anymore time with you." I turn to walk away when his hand catches my arm.

"Sweatheart, you can't hide lust from me. I know it too well. If you cannot admit to love, at least don't waist your energy pretending you don't feel the same pull I do to you."

I spin around and open my mouth to object, but his hand sliding past my arm to grab my waist shuts me up. I close my mouth and stare, wide-eyed and foolish at the man I have come to...well, not hate so much. "Klaus-"

His smile spreads but not out of pride. He smiles not virtue of the fact I am admitting my feelings, but because he is genuinely and pleasantly surprised. This reaction alone could have caused me to do what I did next, but it was not this. No, it was the way he leaned ever so slightly, inviting. The way his head tiped for me, offering.

The reason I rise up on my toes and kiss Klaus is because I want to.

(I know this is really short, but I really need more encouragement to continue. :) I don't mean to sound annoying, I just need some feed back, positive or negative. Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Just as our lips meet, and just as I am overwhelmed with the feeling of his hands pressed to the small of my back, my phone buzzes. The sound is out of place, and frankly unwanted. The sound wakes me up from my haze, from this dream.

I pull back and Klaus looks down at my pocket. His face is masked, I cannot read him as he turns away from me. His hands rest on the top of his head and he makes no sound as I take out my phone and answer.

"Hello." I have to say this twice, as my voice is inaudable the first time.

My mind still on Klaus (as are my eyes) I do not realize who has called until they speak, "Caroline? Its me."

My heart stops and Klaus turns slowly back to me. I barely whisper, "Tyler?"

"Yes, Caroline. Its me. I need your help."

I open my mouth but nothing comes out, not with Klaus starring the way he is. I turn around and whisper into the phone. "Tyler, I can't right now. Call me later."

"What?"

I hang up the phone and freeze as klaus steps toward me. "Well." He says.

I close my eyes for a fraction of a second and take a deep breath. Then, with no further explanation, I leave his house, running. I get to my car and don't look back until I am speeding away. My eyes brush past the rear view mirror and I see Klaus standing in the open doorway.

I drive straight until the road ends and then I turn left and drive straight again. With this pattern, I somehow end up outside of town and it begins to get dark. No matter, I am the deadliest creature in the night. Nothing could chase me off the road.

I keep driving and suddenly switch on the radio. The song Klaus and I danced to comes on.

I listen for a while, thinking of him when I should be considering Tyler.

I switch the channel and turn it up when my jam comes on. I sing along, trying to pretend I wasn't facing yet another crises. My phine buzzes again and I glance down at it on the passenger seat. Elena?

I flip it open and say, "Hello?"

"Caroline. I just thought I'd let you know I'm with your mom. She and I are just waiting for you to come home."

I step on the brakes. "What?"

She laughs sort of and says, "Yeah, I am pretty pissed that you kept me in there for so long. Should've thought about that, huh?"

"How did you get out?"

"Caroline, do you really think I don't still have power over my little Salvatore boys? Damon let me out."

Of course. "Why are you with my mom, Elena. You wouldn't hurt her."

"Oh no, but I might torture her to get something from you."

"What could you possibly want from me?"

She hesitates for dramatic effect. "I want answers."


	7. Chapter 7

I turn the car around and drive back into town, toward my house. Damon. Of course he would let her out, he's never cared about anything but her happiness. I dial Stefans number and listen as it rings. He doesn't pick up and I am at a loss. I can't go in there alone, hoping she won't be stringer than me. I haven't had blood in hours and she's probably feeding right now. The thought send shivers up my spine and I have a thought.

No, that would be going too far. That would be...my only option. I am halfway to my house as I dial Klaus'number and he picks up on the first ring. "Caroline."

"I need your help." I say and before he can respond, "Elena got out of her cell and she's holding my mother hostage at my house. I don't now what she wants really, just that she's crazy and I need someone that can distract her or just help me get my mom out of there. Please."

"Of course I'll help you, love." I breathe a sigh of relief at this, but too soon. "If you agree to a date with me."

"Are you serious? My mother-"

"Is worth one little date?"

I huff and am too close to my house to object now. I need the help. "Fine. Hurry." I hang up then and roll my eyes. What the man wouldn't do. I pull up outside my house and see that all the windows are covered. Deciding not to wit for Klaus, I jog up the front steps and knock on my door. What stands before me when I open it is not what I expect.

(sorry the chapters are getting way shorter, I just want to be able to update more often. Thanks for the comments)


	8. Chapter 8

I stare at Stefan in shock and disbelief. "What is-"

He steps back and ushers me inside. "Caroline, I am so sorry. I left the house for twenty minutes. I had no idea Damon would-"

I look around and see my mom laying on the couch, passed out. "Is she okay? Where is Elena?"

He nods. "She's fine and Elena is gone. She left when she saw me show up."

This sounds suspicious. "Why would she just leave? She was pretty set on-"

"I attacked her first but she managed to get away while I was keeping your mom away from her." He looks guilty and I have a feeling he wasn't as against her escaping as he was letting on.

"Well, thank you." I say, meaning it. At least mom is safe. "We can deal with Elena later."

He nods slowly, something on his mind. Before I can pry my front door bursts open and Klaus strides in. "Where did the party run off to?" He asks, never faltering. He takes a look at my mom laying on the couch and then at Stefan and finally, at me. "Love, tell me you didn't make this Elena escaping thing up just to get me to go on a date with you."

Stefan turns to me with a big fat question mark on his face. "What?"

I open my mouth to reply but can't find the words. Klaus laughs quietly under his breath and Stefan shoots him a look. Finally, I say, "Uh, I asked Klaus for help."

Both men turn to me and I feel very small and very ashamed.

Stefan finally leaves, knowing he can't exactly yell at me in front of Klaus and also I think he doesn't really know what to say. For all he knows I just needed help. He could also still be contemplating whatever distracted him earlier. Nevertheless, he left shortly and left Klaus and me in the living room with my passed out mother.


	9. Chapter 9

I ignore Klaus's smug look and walk to my mother, checking her breathing. Satisfied, I take a seat on the armchair and avoid Klaus's eyes as he comes to sit down on the opposite chair. "She looks well." He says.

"Yes." I say. "She does."

He hesitates for a fraction of a second and then says very smoothly, "So then when would you like me to pick you up?"

I turn my head and glare at him. "You can pick me up the day you actually help me without an ulterior motive. Or, perhaps when you let Tyler come back."

His eyes darken at this and he slowly rises back to his feet. "You like to paint me as an evil creature, but look at you. You are manipulative and a liar. You want Tyler to come back so much, yet you flirt with me and kiss me with lust so deep it was a wonder you didn't jump me right there."

I stand then, shocked and angry. "How dare you!" I say but he is too quit for my hand. Instead of it slapping his face, it swings at nothing and he is suddenly behind me, whispering in my ear.

"You'll get over Tyler someday my love. God knows he's gotten over you."

With that vague and disturbing comment, he leaves the house. I sit back down weakly just as my mother stirs awake. "Caroline?" She whispers, holding her head.

I push my thoughts away and lay a comforting hand on my mother's arm. One thought does not hide, though, and that is the haunting memory of the way his lips felt on mine.


	10. Chapter 10

I am swimming. Swimming? I look around and see nothing but ocean for miles and miles. Somewhere deep in my head I know I should be afraid, but I am not. Instead, I lay on my back and float peacefully. When I close my eyes and open them again the scene has changed and I am laying on a bed, a huge white bed in the middle of a beautiful palace-like room. I look around and see no one but myself. I am staring at the ceiling where a mirror reflects back at me. I am in a practically transparent whit dress and my hair flows all around me, longer than I remember it.

My eyes flutter closed again, in a peaceful content. This time when I open them I am sitting in a cafe surrounded by people who are speaking many different languages. I try to pick out bits I know but something catches my eyes. I look across the cafe and see...Elena?

I get up and stride across the room, pushing people so that I don't lose sight of her. She is not worried though, she is completely at ease. "What's going on?" I ask her accusingly when I finally reach her. "Where are we?"

She shrugs. "This isn't _my _dream, Caroline." I step back, confused, and a busboy nearly drops his entire cart. When I turn back Elena is laughing. "What is going on?" I ask.

She gets to her feet slowly and flips he hair over her shoulder. "I asked a witch for a favor so that I could get a little peak into your head. I have to say, though, I am so not impressed. Europe, really? You've never even been to Europe. I mean are you basing this off what you get out of books?"

I frown, still very confused, but also suddenly defensive. "I don't understand why your even here, in my dream. If that's what this is."

She laughs again, tauntingly. "What else would it be? Oh, look, its the prince charming here to whisk you away." She points and I turn to see Tyler walking toward us. He doesn't return my smile, though, and I soon realize he is very angry.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" He asks, eyes burning with rage.

"What?" I look back and Elena smiles. "Did you bring him here too?"

She shakes her head. "Sadly no, this is actually your mind coming up with scenarios. I'll ust sit back and let it play out. We've got all night."

"All night for wha-" But I am cut off from a sudden change in surroundings. A noisy cafe changes to a small bookstore, where Elena and I are standing behind the counter while Tyler stares at me from the other side. I look at Elena and she shrugs.

"It was getting too crowded in there for me. This is just your next avalable dream. Speaking of which, what the hell? This is another one of your dreams? Working at a bookstore?"

I look all around the room in awe. "This is the-"

"Caroline." Tyler growls. I look back at him in shock and he only glowers back. "Did you sleep with Klaus?"

"No." I say automatically.

"So now your going to lie." He shouts. This isn't Tyler. "Fine. We're done." He leaves quickly and I have no will to stop him.

"I didn't-"

Elena laughs yet again and I want to slap her. "Caroline, this isn't real for Gods sake. This is just one of the many fantasies you make up in your mind. Get over it already" I shake my head, taking her advice. When I turn to her she raises her eyebrows. "Oh are you ready to talk? You'll miss the happy ending."

I turn to where her eyes point and see Klaus coming down the stairs, wearing only a sheet around his waist. "Is he gone?" He asks and my face turns crimson. I blink and I am back in my room, Elena sitting on my bed.

"What the hell do you want so I can get back to reality?" I ask.

She smiles evilly. "I want answers."

"To what?!" I shout, annoyed and somewhat terrified. "What answers do you want?"

She stands slowly and i realize she is doing this for dramatic effect. I roll my eyes. "I want to know why he wants you."

"What?"

Suddenly I am waking up in my own bed, back in my body, and my phone is ringing. I roll over and stretch, feeling whole again. I grab my phone and answer without looking. "Caroline, can we talk now?"


	11. Chapter 11

I put my hand on my face, trying to wake up from the crazy dream. "Yeah, we can. I'm so sorry."

He doesn't say anything for a while and then, "What happened."

I groan internally. What didn't happen? "Elena got out. She had my mom."

"What? Is she-"

"She's fine. Stefan got there and Elena fled. Its okay."

"Good." He says and an awkward silence falls.

Finally, I speak, "What were you calling about?"

"I need you to send me my mom's wallet. I know how this sounds, but I need her money."

I let this sink in. This is why he's finally called, to get more money. "Um, of course. I'll send it to..."

"Just send it to my family's vacation house. I'll have someone pick it up."

I nod and then remember he can't see me. "Okay."

"Thanks Caroline." He says and suddenly the line is dead. That's it; no goodbye.

I roll back onto my back and close my eyes, thinking. What did Elena mean? Why did who want me? I nearly jump when my phone rings again and when I look at the screen it is a number I do not recognize. "Hello?"

"We never got to finish our talk." The voice says.

"Elena? Where are you?"

"Not Elena. Katherine."


	12. Chapter 12

I sit down heavely when the phone lines goes dead and my head is in sucha ascramble I do not see my mom until she is kneelig in front of me. "Caroline?" She says, touching my knee. I snap out of it and look at her. "Mom? Are you okay?" I get up and help her to her feet, then give her the once over. "Does anything hurt? Can I get you anything?" Her laugh inturrupts my further question and she touches me face. "Caroline, I'm fine."

I smile. "Good. I was so worried Elena hurt you."

"She would have, if Stefan hadn't come."

I nod and user her to sit. "Can I get you anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just want to go sleep it off some more. Do you mind getting dinner?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I had some cereal already. I just want to sleep."

I nod and walk her to her room. When she is comfortable, I leave her room and sit down at the kitchen table. I put my head in my hands and think about what Katherine said. Why did he want me? I had no answer for this. Klaus always said he liked... but what if all that was just a game? Does he have different motives? Why would Katherine think he is using me? Well, because that's why he wanted her.

I get up, needing to do something. I need some kind of distraction. I find the mail sitting on the counter and go through it. Nothing for me, so I put it back and walk to my room. I start moving small things at first but then suddenly my whole room is rearranged. I sit down, exhausted, and finally let the thoughts come back to me.

Tyler. Does he even love me anymore?

Klaus. What does he want?

Katherine. Why is she suspicious?

Elena. Where is she?

Damon. Why did he let Elena out?

Stefan. Are you looking for Elena?

Me. What am I doing?

I lay back onto my bed and stare at the ceiling fan, watching it spin in circles. Somehow, this repetition soothes me and I slowly drift into sleep.

I wake up and it is dark outside. My stomach growls but I have no desire to go and search for food. instead, I roll around my bed until I am under the cover, still in my clothes. I stip under the cover, to my under garments and toss the clothes to the floor. My eyes flutter closed again. I am still have a sleep and I will not remember te thought that suddenly comes to my head, if Klaus has some secret plan let me be a part of it.

The next time I wake up it is morning. I get in the shower and let all of yesterday's event roll off of me. I get out and dress in a simple outfit, having to real plan for the day. It is my last day of Spring break, but I have nothing planned. Lately, i would have gone to see Elena at the brothers' house. That thought makes yesterday real again, and it reminds me what i should be doing.

I check on my mother before I go, who is still sleeping. I sigh as I drive and feel a weight on my chest. I can't, for the life of me, think of a single thing I am looking forward to. I can't think of anything I am living for. Well, except that I'm not living so I guess it doesn't matter.

I pull up to Tyler's house and sigh again. I kick open the door and see the house is still the same. The town still hasn't gotten back on ttrack since the mayor's death so her house wouldn't be cleaned out yet. Still, it is a little weird to see it just as they left it.

I walk around the house and find her purse in her room. I take out her wallet and feel very wrong for doing so. Even still, it has to be done.

I get back in my car and am at the post office in five minutes. When the money is mailed, I drive to Mystic Grill. I change my mind, though, and go through a drive through instead. I am not in the mood to talk to anyone. I am headed home then but that doesn't even appeal to me. I turn around and head toward the mountains.

It is three o'clock when I make it to an overlook that is deserted. I get out and sit on the hood of my car as I eat my sand which. The wind blows around my face and for the first time in a while I feel happy, peaceful. Until, of course, it is ripped away from me.

"Hello love."

I don't turn my head because I am not particularly surprised Instead, I keep my eyes on the scene in front of me and try to ignore Klaus, even as he sits down beside me. "How did you get up here?" I ask. I did not hear a car.

"I ran." He says and then, "What are you doing here?"

I shrug. "I wanted to be alone. I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I don't get what I want." I slide off the hood and turn just as klaus's hand takes my wrist. It is not forceful though, but gentle. I look back at him and see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I intruded."

"Since when?"

He smiles crookedly and then grows serious again. "I'm also sorry I asked for something when your mother was hurt."

I want to roll my eyes, but his sincerity is too real. So, instead, i step forward. His hand is still on my wrist. "I forgive you."

His eyes dance with surprise. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

I stare at Klaus, trying to find the will to turn away. His hand must feel my pulse rising, he must know what I am thinking. He slowly rises off the hood of the car as if he must be careful, as if he's treading on broken glass. I don't lean away when he shortens the space between us and I don't push him away when his hand moves up my arm, around my shoulder, to tip my neck. I lean my head back and continue to look into his eyes as he leans forward I am looking for a flicker of something, some kind of answer to what Katherine is suggesting. All that I see is Klaus all I see is his eyes looking back at me with need and desire, but more than that. He looks at me as if he knows me, as if he can see into my soul.

"Klaus." I whisper, just as our lips brush. It is barely a kiss, more of a slight and meaningful touch of the lips. He is asking me. He wants me to say yes. "Klaus, I can't" I say, a little louder.

He pulls back an inch and continues to look into my soul. "Your eyes betray you, love."

I gulp and straighten my body, stepping away. "Tyler-"

"Isn't even trying to return to you."

My want is turned into anger in an instant. "How would you-"

"He was sent an opportunity for business school. He didn't tell you did he?"

I am surprised but not hurt. Tyler wouldn't tell me that to keep himself safe, obviously. "That doesn't matter. If you hadn't driven us apart, he would have told me."

Klaus shakes his head. "No, love, he accepted this college months ago. It was long before you murdered my brother and I killed his mother."

This, this hits home. Nonetheless, I shake my head. "He wouldn't-" Klaus doesn't try to convince me further, he just walks over to the edge of the overpass. This is how I know what he says is true. I follow him, to get answers. "He was already going to leave?" I ask and want to smack myself when my voice cracks.

Klaus turns to me with pain in his eyes, pain for me. "I don't know. I guess he would have told you eventually."

I nod and turn away. "I'll ask him about it." I say, not ready to accept this just yet.

"There's more you wish to ask me." He says and when I look at him he shrugs. "You would have left by now if that's all you had to say."

I nod and look at the ground. "Elena is gone. You know that. What you don't know is that Katherine is somehow involved."

I look up to see no shock on his face. "Yes. I knew Katherine was nearby. She used my which."

I frown. "You knew she was screwing with me?"

He nods as if it's not a big deal. "Miranda, my which, told me after she met wit Katherine She told me about the dream, not the specifics, just that Katherine went there. She also mentioned that I was in it."

I smack his shoulder at the humor in his eyes. "What the hell?" I turn to storm off but he catches my arm, laughing.

"Easy, Caroline. Katherine just wants to stir up trouble where there is none. She wants me to drop the bounty on her head so she's targeting the ones I love."

My cheeks warm at the word love and I am very aware of his arm wrapped around my elbow. "So you don't have some super secret plan to use me for some super secret reason?" I say, jokingly.

He laughs and releases me. "No, love. I have been very honest with what I want to happen."

I look away from his eyes and feel my blush deepen. "Well, I hope you enjoy being disappointed."

He steps forward until I have to look back at him. When I do my breath catches. He leans forward, quickly so that my breathing spreads up rapidly. Just before reaching my lips he stops and whispers, "You better stop telling me you don't want me, Caroline. I know you too well."


	14. Chapter 14

"So what do you want to do?" Tyler asks. We've been on the phone for over an hour, discussing out relationships, if you can call it that. Tyler has been talking in past tense the entire time, saying we 'were in love' and we 'couldn't last forever this way'. Now, without letting me retort he has asked this question. He asks it as if I have a say after all he's said.

"Well if you don't see any hope for us-" I begin angrily but he cuts me off.

"Its not that, Caroline. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you worrying about me."

I bite my tongue before I let the viscous remarks come spilling out. Then, I take a deep breath and try to sound cool, "I'll still worry about you."

He sighs and this is when I know it is over. He isn't the Tyler I knew anymore, he's changed. "I loved you so much Caroline. I'll still worry about you too. It's just better if we end things now. We can't last anyway."

"Goodbye Tyler." I say softly and hang up without waiting for his reply.

I stare at the phone feeling torn. Part of me is devastated, the other relived. Because though he was rude and hurtful, he was right. We could not have continued like this.

Usually, I would ask mom to go out and buy me some ice cream and curl up in my bed, crying. My last million break ups were like that. I wallowed, I mourned over my lost love. This time is different, though. For so many reasons.

I get up from the couch and walk to the front door. Mom is at work, so I leave a note on the front table. It is vague since even I am still not sure what I am doing.

I get in my car and drive toward the mountains again, but this time I pull over at a small park before going up the mountain. I get out and smile when the breeze whips my hair all around my face. There is no one in the park, probably due to the chilling weather so I walk slowly to a swing and let it swing me back and forth slowly. I lean back and close my eyes, enjoying the solitude.

The leaves around me rustle and I open my eyes just as hands wrap around mine and slow the swing even slower. I look up at Klaus and he smiles. "I noticed your car pass my house. Just wanted to check on you."

I frown. "Why?"

He looks away. "You looked sad."

I turn back to look forward and think about this. He wouldn't know about the break up. Is it possible he could read me that well just as I passed his house? My next words come out without much thought, just instinct. "Tyler and I broke up."

He freezes and I feel my back hit his stomach. I expect him to make a move, flirt, do something but he just backs away suddenly. I turn and he is turning away, toward the parking lot. "I'm sorry Caroline." He says just before walking away.

I get up and run after him. "That's it?"

He doesn't look at me so I grab his arm and pull him back. When he looks at me his expression is pained. "What's it?"

"All you have to say is your sorry? What about all the things you said before and what about you-" I stop before saying wanting me.

His face changes, and it is as if he is deciding whether to be angry or to laugh. "What about you, sweetheart? I thought you 'didn't want me'."

I let go of him and he walks away, leaving me alone. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed, consumed, with fear. Fear for who I was, what I was doing. What was I doing?


	15. Chapter 15

I drive to the brothers house without thinking, it is like an impulse. When I get there and walk through the door Damon and Stefan are standing in the living room, looking at each other like they've just been aruing. I clear my throat. "What are we doing about Elena?"

Stefan throws his hands in the air. "Nothing. Damon apparently has it all under control."

I look at Damon who crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs. "She'll be fine. She isn't going to hurt anyone."

"Except for that she tried to hurt my mom right after she escaped. Thanks for that by the way." I step toward him and push a finger to his chest. "She could have killed her, Damon. How could you let her escape?"

Damon rolls his eyes. "That obviously wasn't Elena. It was Katherine."

At her name I step back. What did Damon know about Katherine being here? "Why would it have been Katherine?"

Damon looks from me to Stefan. "What do you think you can hide it, Caroline? Were you seriously thinking of not telling us?"

I look at Stefan as he turns his look to me, surprised and then I try my best to look confused. "What? My dream?"

Damon laughs. "She thinks its just a dream." He turns away so I turn my fake look to Stefan who now looks concerned.

"Caroline, Katherine used a witch. She was really in your dream."

I frown. "Why?"

He shrugs and I know that I've won. He doesn't suspect that I knew she was real or that I already talked to Klaus about it. After that, Stefan decides to drive himself to the witch that worked with Katherine. I tell him to be careful and then leave the house myself. The weird thing isn't that I am lying to my friends, it's that I don't feel guilty for it.

Katherine isn't the problem, though. Its Elena who needs to be found. She could be anywhere, doing anything.

I drive myself home but when I see the kitchen lights on I keep driving. Somehow, the idea of talking to mom doesn't appeal to me just now. I continue driving and find myself at Klaus' house.

I run up the steps and knock on his door. When it opens, Klaus is standing in the doorway in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. I avert my eyes from his chest and try to keep them on his eyes. "Hi."

He smiles crookedly. "Hello, love."

"I need you to help me find Elena."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no reason to want her to be found. She's not doing anything to me, for me. I don't need her."

"But she could be-"

"Could be? That's your argument? God, Caroline. When are you ever going to give yourself a break? The world doesn't always have to be ending, you know."

I step back, offended. "Elena is my friend. I don't want her to get into something she'll-"

"Regret? She doesn't regret anymore Caroline."

I open my mouth to disagree but close it a second later, having no retort. I look away and feel suddenly very tired. What do I do without something to fix?

"Caroline?" Klaus says and the concern in his voice is heavy.

I turn around and walk down the steps but he stops me on the last one. He turns me around and I look at him helplessly. "What am I doing?" I ask him. I need to know what the hell I am doing. With him, with Elena, with my life. What the hell am I anymore?

He rests a hand on my cheek and leans toward me. "Come inside."

I nod and he leads me into his house. We stop at the bottom of the stairs and I turn to face him. "Its your fault."

"What is?"

"You made me need you, you made me feel lost without you needing me."

He doesn't smile or even change his expression, he just continues to stare at me, into me.

"Its your fault. You did this to me. You make me crazy, you make me-"

He stops my with a finger on my lip and I choke back my words. "Just kiss me." He whispers and I do.


	16. Chapter 16

His hands get tangled into my hair as he pulls me into the house. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer, I need him closer. When our lips break apart and I am pressed against the closed front door, Klaus whispers. "Caroline, let me have all of you."

I answer him with a deeper kiss, pulling his face down to mine urgently. His hands snake up my shirt and i let out a small moan. When the need grows too much I push him back. "Take me upstairs." I say.

Klaus doesn't smile his usual, self-righteous smile that i would expect. Instead, he looks surprised overall and like he did not expect me to want this. Then, all the surprise gone, he lifts me up and carries me up the stairs. We kiss and stumble our way into his bedroom and clothes are ripped off as we land on to the bed. His lips leave mine to trail down my exposed chest and I close my eyes, enjoying him.

Making love to an original is far more than I could ever have imagine, but that was not it. Being with Klaus, after everything, well it should have felt wrong. I should have felt guilty at the very least. But I didn't. i felt whole, complete, and totally in love.

(Didn't want to offend anyone by writing more so sorry for the short chapter. I'm thinking about calling it quits now. Not really sure that I'm writing it all that well anymore. Please leave comments. Thanks for all the support!)


	17. Chapter 17

(So I wrote more to this a while back but my phone deleted it. That is my excuse for being so late to continue this. I know, its not a good excuse. SO I am sorry. But here is some more for anyone that was liking this story)

I wake up slowly, lazily. My eyes open and I blink a few times at the sudden light, then a few more times when I see skin. I turn my head and look up at a ceiling, a ceiling that is not mine. I yawn, stretch my legs and touch another leg. I don't know why it takes my sleepy brain so long but I finally realize I am laying in the arms of Klaus. I sit up, grip the sheet that slip down my chest, and look down at a sleeping Klaus. His hair is ruffled in that post-sex way and it brings a smile to my lips. A smile that vanishes when I realize I am naked and the sex hair is because we...we had sex.

My brain begins to recall memories, and I start to remember the night. It had been beautiful, entrancing, unreal. But, no, it was real. It happened. I slept with Klaus. I wait for the regret but it doesn't come. All I feel is...giddy. Like I did something worth doing and it was great and worth it. But, its Klaus. How can I not feel guilty?

He starts to stir and I freeze, unsure. When his eyes open, they blink a few times and then he smiles up at me. "Regrets, love?"

I shake my head. "None."

And he reaches his hands up to hold my face and pulls me down for a kiss. It is so natural, so comfortable to kiss Klaus. I feel my lips melt against him and my body grows warm at every touch. His hands slide down my bare shoulders, over my back, down to my waits. The sheet falls, ignored, and I move over him until I am straddling him, my hair falling all around my face. We kiss into oblivion and then make love as the sun rises higher in the sky.

I finally leave his house around noon and shoot a text to my mom: sry, I was with Elena

I have dissapeared before, when I was taking care of Elena or talking to the brothers and forgot to check in. She's grown to accept it and since I am mrs. mystic falls and have kept great grades she just can't complain. I also like to think it has something to do with her respecting and trusting me.

When I get back home she isn't there so i don't have to come up with a story yet. I go into my room, shower, and dress in my comfy sweats. Then, as if everything is perfectly normal, I make some popcorn and put on a movie as I fold laundry.

It doesn't hit me until I am going through school papers and I see an old note from Tyler. It just says love you, baby on it but the memory of it wakes me up. I slept with Klaus, an original vampire who has done nothing but bad since he came here. He killed Tylers mom. Tyler, the boy I dated, Klaus drove him away and killed his mom. Tyler, who passed me these silly notes in the hallway. Tyler who held my hand as we walked through the school. Tyler who...who never tasted as sweet as Klaus. Tyler who never kissed so passionately or made love with so much care. Tyler who never looked at me like he saw nothing else.

I sigh heavily and lean back on my bed, close my eyes, and try to think of a way to remind myself why I should feel guilty.

(leave comments, what do you think should happen next? Are you still into reading it? Let me know. thanks)


End file.
